The Truth Within
by Dana Grayson
Summary: A song fic depicting how max could have fouhnd out about Future max.


The Truth Within

By Dana Grayson

Summary: A song fic about how Max could have found out the truth about Liz's scene with Kyle.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Roswell, wish I did but that's life.  The song isn't mine either it's Dido's "Take My Hand-off of the albumen "No angel."  

Author's note: Well, I hope you like my first attempt at a Roswell fanfic; it's also my first attempt at a song fic.  

**The Truth Within**

"Thanks Is."  Liz said as she got up and gathered her things together.  

"No problem, "Isabel said noting her almost friends hurry.  It wasn't like they were into the girl bonding or anything but something about Liz's movements said near panic and Isabel hoped it was not alien related.  "Same time tomorrow?"  The picture perfect girl asked and Liz nodded.  

"I'll just go and…"  

"Liz?"  A voice said and she spun almost guiltily and would have run for the door but for she bumped right into Max.  

She felt the shock of the contact, even through her clothes and his.   She remembered the heat that night in the desert, the needs burning invent with that simple touch.  

Isabel saw her jump back from her brother as if he'd burned her and wondered what was going on with them, in the last few weeks, ever since their return from Copper summit, Liz had been avoiding Max and he more brooding than normal.   

"Max I was just about to ask Liz to stick around for dinner."  Isabel said cheerily.  

"I see," he said slowly taking in the whole scene.  Liz had looked fine until she'd seen them, now she was in over drive, like that first day she'd found out the truth about him.  He knew then that there was something really wrong, and he made up his mind it was time he get passed the crock she'd given him about Kyle.  Max didn't even think of how he now knew for certain that's what it was, he just did.  

 "Yes, Mom's making her infamous seaweed katchitori."  Isabel explained and Max rolled his eyes in disgust.  He had to or Liz might run out on him, that wasn't' going to happen.  It was time this was out in the open.  

"How long did you say Dad's going to be out of town?"  He asked deadpan and Isabel laughed.  

"Um, Is, I would stay but I have to really go and um, meet Maria, yeah meet Maria."   Liz stammered almost at the door.  

 "Liz…"  Max came after her into the hall and even as she pulled open the door he was using his powers to force it shut again.  "Liz we have to talk."   He said grimly and she felt like a caged animal.  

"We did that max, don't you remember in copper Summit?"  She said still not turning back to look at him.  She couldn't make herself, she was afraid that if she did the whole story would come rushing out and she just couldn't let that happen.  

"Come on Liz, I know there's more to what I saw than you'll tell me, I want …" She felt his hand on her shoulder and shivered inwardly with the effort of not breaking.  Heaven's how she wanted to.  She had ever since she'd seen that dreadful look on his face that night.  It was the image that haunted her dreams and spurred all of her nightmares.  "You to tell me."  

"I can't tell you Max."  She managed weakly, trying to side step his presence.  

"Dam it Liz what are you so afraid of? You know no matter how angry I get I'll never hurt you."  He said striving to remain calm.  

"Max please just drop this, it doesn't matter, and it's over and…"  

"No, it's not Liz, there's something your hiding and I am going to find out what."  

"No max, I…" but it was too late, he had her by the shoulders and his lips were hard on hers.  

_Touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking_

There was a loud bang, then she was falling.  There was some shouting and then his face…  

_Take my hand and show me where we're going_

Then there was the feeling of his hand brushing her hair as he leaned in to press his lips to hers that first time.  The thrill that little contact sent through her body.  

_Lie down next to me,_

_Look into my eyes and tell me,_

_Oh tell me what you're seeing_

The terror when she'd seen them taking him.  The hours of terminal waiting as Michael, Tess and Isabel went to the base to get him out.  

So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling

What you feel now is what I feel for you

He felt the intense pain at seeing his mother, the words of the message given off by the orbs.  The hopelessness at knowing that they could never be together.  The resignation as she said goodbye to him and fled into the desert.  

_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you_

_I'll always be alone_

_If I'm lying to you_

_See my eyes, they carry your reflection_

_Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you_

Liz was standing there talking to him in the street, hope fear and the dejection filling her even as she tried to tell him that she had an interview.  His own eyes almost desperate as Max tried to tell her that he didn't care about destiny once more.  

_Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, show me what you're doing_

_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling_

_What you feel now is what I feel for you_

Then there was Liz's surprise when Michael sought her out after learning about the other four pods.  Her surprise at how nice the rebel was being.  The suspicion that Max had put Michael up to it.  

_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you_

_I'll always be alone_

_If I'm lying to you_

_Take your time, if I'm lying to you_

_I know you'll find that you believe me_

_You believe me_

Suddenly, there was the figure, he was him, Max, but not him.  He was older, his hair sprinkled with grey and he wore leather pants.  He was talking to Liz even as the music below started.  

_Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking_

_Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes_

Then Liz was watching him and Tess, talking, her fear, hope and pain at being forced to push the alien into his lap.  And then the images were so fast he barely had a chance to register them before they were gone once more.  

_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you_

_I'll always be alone_

Liz knew even as she managed to break the kiss that max had seen and nausea filled her gut.  How had she let that happen?  How had she let him find out?  She had given her word…  

"Liz, you…"  Max began but she was  in the hall and running for the door.  Running, like she always did, like she always had to.  

_If I'm lying to you_

_Take your time, if I'm lying to you_

_I know you'll find that you believe me_

_You believe me_

The door slammed just as she reached it and then she could feel him there, his breath on her nape, his warmth against her back and knew this was it.  Now he knew and the only hope for the future was gone.  Everything was gone.  It had all been sacrificed in vain.  

"Liz please, look at me."  Max breathed into her hair and she heard the pain and regret in his voice.  Yet she couldn't bring herself to look at him, the man she'd loved since he'd rescued her, heavens since she'd first seen him in the third grade.  

"Max I'm sorry…"  Was all she could choke out through the lump in her throat?  But then she felt it, the safety as his hands turned her to face him and wanted more than anything to fall into that feeling, to give in to it.  It was after all everything she could ever want.  

"Liz, I understand."  Came his soft words and she couldn't help look up into those glistening brown eyes.  "He wanted your help but Liz, he had to be out of his mind, think about it." Max said urgently.  "  I'd just lost his brother and sister.  No doubt the rest of the group had died, you know me, and I take responsibility for everything."  He could feel her shaking and see the yearning in her soft doe eyes.  "Otherwise I'd have found a way to fix things without going to such extremes."  

"But Max…"  

"Liz, I love you, have since we first saw each other in the third grade and I know that we can deal with this."  

"If your wrong?"  She asked and he heard the hope mixed with fear.  

"I'm not, we'll talk to Tess, tell her the whole situation and things will work out."  

"I don't' know what if she's still pissed at me?"  

"She's not; she has a thing for Kyle now."  Max said and kissed her again.  

    Isabel didn't understand what had just happened but she could see the lightening of her brother's aura and the change about the two.  She knew what ever it had been it had been monumental.  She also knew it would be ok, this, Alex and all of the alien crap.  

The end

***  

Ok, now for the really annoying part.  Please let me know what you thought, even if it smelled like rotten eggs.  


End file.
